


nocturnal me

by VanityRuins



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence - No Entity Realm, M/M, Stalking, You know the usual stuff, will add more as i add chapters but tw for violence gore nsfw content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityRuins/pseuds/VanityRuins
Summary: After his killing spree, Danny drives away from his hometown. Trying to find peace and keep a low profile, he settles in a quiet and boring town. Little did he know that he would get involved in someone else’s crimes.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. teenage dirtbag

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a “no entity au” i have been writing. it’s settled after danny’s crimes in florida around the 2000’s maybe?  
> it’s mostly a self-indulgent fic about my own headcanons related to danny and what could’ve been of his life if the entity didn’t recruited him.  
> hope you enjoy!

The Ghostface stared at his hands, black gloves dripping wet with warm blood. A smile spread under the mask mimicking the skin he was tearing open with his knife. 

A heartbreaking yell adorned the school, outside the clocktower made the ground shiver underneath his feet. He was about to take a picture, camera in hand, as fog engulfed him; taking him alongside his consciousness.

The ringing got worse, louder and closer. Whatever the fuck was happening to that awful clock started to make him nervous. He reached to try and make it stop, his mind catching up on his current situation.

That weird dream still hangs around his conscious mind as he spills pills, headphones and other miscellaneous unnecessary objects all over the hotel room’s floor until he manages to turn the alarm off.

He doesn’t need to check the time, he knows it. Quickly, he sits on the cheap but comfortable bed and turns on the TV.

Weather. Movie. Cooking show. Porn. Weather again.

“Only 10 channels?!” He yells at the woman broadcasting Alberta’s weather with a plastic smile, “Why does it matter? It’s always cold as fuck here.”

As he leaves the bed and heads up to the bathroom, he can faintly hear conversations, voices and other noises around the hall but when he steps inside and closes the door they leave. 

Danny Johnson stares at his reflection trying to find something alarming, something out of place but nothing shows. His hands are clean, his suit is buried deep, close to a weird tree at the entrance of the city — right under the sign, three steps to the left. It was a dream but he can feel it lingering. 

_The_ _craving_. 

It lingers under his skin making him feel anxious, hands twitching at the thought of having a pretty girl or boy under him, tears inside their eyes as he sinks his knife slowly; painfully and beautifully slow. 

He pinpoints a strand of his own hair and stares reflexively, he misses his natural black hair but he had to cover it up to change his image. Reddish brown didn’t fit him at all.

A knock makes him jump out of his thoughts, shaky hands holding way too tightly the edge of the sink.

“What?!” He screams as he looks for his knife and hides it under his long sleeved shirt. The cloth is white, barely transparent; he knows it shows but he couldn’t care less.

Outside, there was no reply.

Danny sighs, walking to the door and opening it — just a bit though, he wasn’t that stupid. Under the yellow lights of the hall, an old woman stands still with her eyes fixed on him. 

Creepy.

“Do you need something, lady?” Danny looks back at her with the same intensity. She doesn’t even blink.

“Why do you open the door?! Don’t you know there’s delinquents outside looking for fools like you who open the door at strangers?!”

He stares at her perplexed, “What?”

“Are you deaf? I say there’s a band of young delinquents causing trouble out of the hotel. Don’t open the door!”

Danny was about to reply to her but she closed the door on his face, leaving him standing there; knife on his hand. 

He made a mental note to leave that nightmarish place as soon as everything went back to normal but for now, he jumped into bed and watched the news. Waiting for a headline, waiting for a breaking news, waiting for something —  _ anything _ .

He was about to give up when he heard it, a bald fifty years old man presented the topic as images from his city flashed in front of his hypnotized eyes; breathing caught inside his throat. 

“There are no leads regardless of the perpetrator but he has been identified as—“ A loud noise interrupted it, he manipulated the volume to the maximum, “there have been witnesses telling that he was seen travelling—“ Another loud noise. Danny wanted to rip his hair off.

He tossed the remote against the floor and after putting on some shoes, he opened the door and stared around. Two girls were crouching in front of a door at the end of the hall, one of them looked back at him and smiled, an apologetic smile. She had pink braces matching her faded out pink hair.

“The fuck you doing? Let me hear the TV!” He screamed at them, the other one didn’t even pay attention to him. 

There was something off with these kids but he didn’t care, he wanted to know if the police knew about him being in Canada or not.

After his kill spree on Florida, Danny traveled across the country and past the borders to stay low for a while. He might have committed some minor crimes but nothing too serious to get him under the spotlight. 

Now, months after, he finally started to think that it was all over and he prayed that the incompetence of the police officers blessed his path a few more times because he didn’t have any intentions to stop.

He only needed to know when he could start again and these brats were meddling into that goal.

“Sorry sir,” Pinky said, “we are having an issue with our key, uh… so, yeah…” she smiled again, “that’s it. Sorry again!”

Danny stared at the two girls, he had cheated and deceived enough to recognize another liar like him. He would have realized about the dry blood under their nails if he weren’t bumped out of place by a tall, big man. 

“Is something wrong here?” His deep voice sent shivers down Danny’s spine.

“No—“

“This weirdo is being a nosy bitch.” Scary blonde, the other girl who accompanied Pinky replied without taking her eyes out of the lock.

“Hey that’s not— I was just asking if you could do your illegal shit quietly.”

“Who says we’re doing illegal shit?!” Scary blonde stood up, Danny could take her but he wasn’t sure about the big guy next to him.

“What the fuck is going on here?” 

They turned around to face the male voice coming from behind them. A young man, blonde locks showing from under his hood, made his way to the group. 

Danny gave a quick glance to everyone, they all had their attention on this guy and he figured he must be the one pulling the strings. 

“Who’s this clown?” He asked them as Danny rolled his eyes.

“Some dude who’s staying in the room next door and wants us to work  _ quietly,”  _ Scary girl was taller than the rest of them but not as much as the quiet dude keeping an eye on Danny’s figure as if he were his shadow. Waiting, trying to anticipate any movement, “say, weirdo, do you have any other complaints?”

Danny sighed, he stared at the group knowing damn well that any slip could cost him a few broken ribs. He didn’t want to catch anybody’s attention, for fuck’s sake, he just wanted to watch the news and stay low for a while. 

He looked back at her and nodded, anyways. Because he might be taking precautions but he wasn’t going to let a few kids intimidate him.

“You’re doing it all wrong,” he pointed at the lock they were trying to force open, “let me do it for you and let’s forget about this. Alright?”

They all stared at the blonde guy behind his back and he did too, the knife inside his pocket weighed a ton — anxiety striking every nerve around his body. Their leader seemed indifferent, eyes too centered on their surroundings as if he didn’t want them to get caught; like a kid ditching school for the first time. A scar crossed his right eyebrow, he scratched it out of pure habit with a dirt covered hand.

He also had a knife inside his bomber jacket, Danny realized. 

“Ugh, fine,” he finally said and then he stared at the big guy, “Joey, go back to the car and keep an eye on the entrance in case this freak wants to run.”

Danny almost smiled. That was a lie, clever but he wasn’t that stupid.

He turned around and crouched in front of the door, taking the place of the girls as they borrowed him their tools. 

“You just have to use this like this.”

Pinky leaned over him, paying attention to every movement like an ace student. He did two or three movements, ear against wood as he figured the lock. It didn’t take him much to open it.

“Where did you learn that?” Blondie, their leader, inquired.

“Does it matter?” Danny replied, standing up.

“Yeah, it does.” 

Scary girl took a step closer to him. He sighed, “Fine, I’m a serial killer. Is that okay for you?”

Everyone went quiet, the atmosphere making a turn from awkward to tense in a matter of seconds. Danny walked away from them without looking back, he could hear Pinky bursting into laughter from the end of the hall as he closed his room’s door and sat in front of the TV again. 

“Weather again,” he cursed under his breath. The annoying high pitched laughter seemed to fit his situation. 

He truly hated this place


	2. jeanny

A tall, slender, twenty something girl stood alone in the middle of the dye section. She was wearing a dress despite the unbearable cold outside; it was spring but Ormond seemed to live under an eternal winter. Danny’s hands creeped inside his bag after checking the position of the cameras on the ceiling.

She seemed to be confused about buying a reddish or a pitch black dye box. Danny preferred them blonde and covered in blood.

He kicked a pile of deodorants cans for sale. The rattling noise gave him enough time.

_ Click. _

He pushed the camera inside his bag and crouched to pick the items up.

“Shit!” he cursed softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

The girl stared at him from her position as she left the red dye box and walked to stand in front of him. Danny’s stomach quivered in anticipation.

“Do you need help?” Her deep voice tainted his ears as he tried to avoid biting his lips. 

“It is okay, really, I just—” She kneeled next to him anyway, helping him pick up the cans as he faked a sympathetic smile. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” she stood up and gave him a hand, he could see the light he craved to extinguish so bad flickering inside her. She was pretty and naive; perfect for a monster like him. “I’m Jen, are you from this town? I’ve never seen you around.”

Danny picked a deodorant can and started to walk to the shampoos aisle, she followed as if they were old friends. 

The supermarket was small but big enough to catch the attention of locals. A lot of teenagers were hanging out outside and even families came to walk around as a Sunday routine. He guessed it was a small town thing to just waste your time in the only decent building around that shithole of place.

“I’m Johnny and nope,” he made a pop sound with his lips as he tried to pick the cheapest shampoo; they didn’t give him many options anyway. “I am on a business trip, I’m only here for this week until my boss decides if I go west or south again.”

She nodded and he noticed how she had a small tattoo close to her right breast. A rose.

_ Shitty taste _ , Danny thought picking a bottle and leaving it immediately after reading it wasn’t recommended for dyed hair.

“How’s this town treating you so far?”

Danny huffed, “It could be worse but honestly, no offense, I can’t wait to leave.”

Her eyes changed and he realized he hit the jackpot without even trying. He gave a quick glance at the cameras hanging on the ceiling.

“I wish I could leave too,” her voice lowered, “I’m tired of working my ass off for nothing in this hell. You’re lucky you can leave.”

“Why don’t you just…” he made a motion with his hands as she placed a shampoo bottle on his left hand, tired of watching him struggle to pick one. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” 

They started walking to the cashier as a couple of children ran around with a shopping cart. He couldn’t see their parents or any security guard. To his side, Jen chewed on her long nails before finally giving him an answer after a few minutes of silence.

“I can’t without giving it everything up. I have a job at the main restaurant in town and a debt to pay to the hospital. I must finish that before actually thinking of leaving plus I don’t have a car.”

“Ah that’s sad,” he faked another smile as they paid for their stuff and left, walking to the entrance of the supermarket. Danny could feel the cold wind slipping inside layers and layers of clothes and he mentally cursed the town again.

She looked like a nervous bird, her hands got inside her jacket as she handed him a paper with a restaurant’s name written with big and ugly letters.

“Visit me sometime before you leave, Johnny.”

He took the paper and watched her leave. Long orangish hair flying around with the wind — it reminded him of fire. It made him ache for warm, it made him imagine how it felt to sink his blade on her back.

“I will.” He promised with a sincere grin, full of teeth and despise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title comes from the song jeanny by falco. initially i wanted to name jen like that but i decided to go with jennifer. it kinda fits anyway.


	3. walk on glass, walk on fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a few more chapters already written but i think i will try to update in between 2 weeks because i know i won’t be able to write as fast as i can due to college 
> 
> anyways, thank you so much for the kudos 🖤 they mean a lot

Jennifer Wilson lived by herself in a house too expensive for someone with a job like hers. It didn’t take him much to lurk for her family and her data — only a few hours of sleep at night. Only child, her father passed from cancer a few months ago leaving her everything he had including his debt with the hospital.

Danny watched her every morning at work, making her give him blinding smiles and provocative blushes. He also watched her every night for a few hours, as her chest raised and lowered slowly when she was sleeping or sometimes if he arrived at time, how she looked and put on clothes when she left the shower. 

He stopped at 9 pictures. Thinking it was time, thinking about Friday being the best day to proceed as he picked up his suit from under the dirt and walked to his hotel room after parking his rented car on his usual spot.

The hotel was always empty except for a few lovers and junkies. It wasn’t a bad place if you didn’t mind the lack of channels and the miserable shower without hot water for more than 120 seconds. He made his way to his room with the dirt covered suitcase on his hands — his Ghost Face suit seemed to weigh a ton but he knew it was all inside his mind.

He looked for his keys as he felt a presence at his left. He didn’t look as he smiled wide, creepily.

“The fuck you looking at, kid?”

“How?!” Blondie's voice came high pitched as Danny stared at him and widened his twisted grin to the point of pain.

“Told you I’m a serial killer.”

“Cut that shit, man!” He didn’t move from his spot at the end of the hall, hiding behind a plant. “What are you doing?”

“Why do you care?” He replied, annoyed.

The other tensed, hand going to his pocket as Danny’s fingers curled around his knife underneath his hoodie’s sleeve . 

“You’re covered in dirt and that suitcase you have there looks shady.”

“And?”

“It seems you’re up to no good and we don’t want you to intervene with our shit. You know we are staying here next to your room.”

“I’m not a cop if that’s what you’re worrying about, kid.”

Blondie looked nervous, his leg repeatedly kicking the carpet. He had a tattoo all around his neck and it made Danny’s gut clench. He wasn’t a bad choice either but he already had everything ready for Jen.

“Whatever, man. Stop calling me ‘kid’ though.” 

“Fine, blondie.”

It took him less than two seconds to push Danny against the door, a rusted knife pressing on his throat. The grip under his hoodie, around his butterfly knife, tightened even though he kept the smile on his face.

“Don’t call me like that either.”

The other man’s breath hit him in the face and he recognized alcohol and cigarettes, his pupils were pitch black and Danny thought he must've consumed something. He was a real beauty now that he had him on his face, though. His eyelashes were black as his eyebrows but the platinum blonde on his hair seemed to fit him more. 

Danny licked his lips unconsciously.

“What’s your name then?” 

He almost purred as his eyes lowered to the piercing around his lip. He wondered if his friends were around but their proximity seemed to erase Danny’s common sense. He wanted to invite him inside his room despite not knowing why.

“Frank.” 

“Okay, Frank,” he curled his fingers around Frank’s wrist as his other hand placed his blade against the smaller man’s stomach. He tensed again, pale skin going paper white at the sensation of Danny’s knife against his band t-shirt. “Call me Danny.”

“You have some balls, man.” Danny winked and saved his knife in a swift motion, pushing Frank away easily.

“I told you I’m not a cop. Leave me alone now.”

Frank took two steps backwards and nodded, his eyes still wary of Danny’s movements. He didn’t look away from his position as he started to make his way to the reception.

“One more thing,” he lowered his voice, danger rising inside his eyes as he fixed them on Danny’s, “stay away from the forest.”

He couldn’t even reply before he walked away to the hotel’s entrance. Danny just rolled his eyes and placed the suitcase inside his room, on a small couch in front of the TV; taking his suit and staring at the mask.

The long black mouth greeted him with the same joy he had the last time he used it. Some dry blood was still splashed around the white making Danny sigh.

He missed this, he missed it so bad.

Danny had the news as background noise as he cleaned the mask with a wet towel. He wasn’t expecting to hear from his crimes but still, he heard about another one.

Apparently some kids assaulted an owner of some store a couple minutes away from town, he cackled loudly when he heard there was some exclusive footage of the security cameras.

“Fucking newbies.”

The recording showed four people, it was a crappy black and white reel and they had masks on their faces. Of course the assault part got removed because it was being shown on national TV but it was enough to give him the opportunity to catch on an important detail: the neck tattoo around one of the robbers. 

“No way,” he crawled to the TV, unceremoniously tossing his mask on top of the other clothes spread around, staring at the screen like a child watching his favorite show, “it is them.”

The broadcast was interrupted by a sudden breaking news about some famous bitch getting married to another famous man thirty years older. Danny stared at his Ghost Face’s mask and stood up.

It didn’t take him much to break into Frank’s room, he made sure to bring part of his gear to keep his identity safe as he walked around; looking for something he didn’t know he could find.

The room was a complete mess and it seemed Frank was the only one staying even though he saw his friends drop by every now and then. He looked for evidence where he thought he would hide it as his ears recollected every noise happening outside.

It didn’t take him much to find a map with a big red mark. Danny removed his camera from under his leather jacket and took a picture.

He was about to leave when he saw a phone disconnected resting at the top of the bedside table. His breath caught inside his mask as he wondered, weighing pros and cons in a few seconds.

“Bah, fuck it.”

He connected it again and dialed, waiting. Heart throbbing inside his chest as the tone vibrated through his whole body. 

“Hello?” Jen’s voice came out muffled, it was probably his mask blocking the sound and the shitty town’s connection.

He made sure to place his voice changer close to his mouth as his smile widened. Arousal creeping its way around him; he sighed before replying. 

“Hello, Jennifer.”


	4. forest

Marble white snow covered some areas around the trees, Danny made sure to carve trails in the woods to find his way back. 

He grew up in the city, a lowlife neighborhood with shotguns sparkling the night’s silence every damn week, but he was not a fool. He knew how treacherous the forests were, he read about the menacing silence warning visitors of something not being okay. 

It was probably around 6 P.M. and he had at least one hour to be at Jennifer’s doorstep. It couldn’t take him much to find what he was looking for.

The flashlight around his left hand and his camera around his right illuminated the night settling on his shoulders. He wasn’t wearing his mask but he was wearing his suit. It was cold outside and the straps around his thighs gave him some sense of comfort in that unpredictable scenario.

His thumb traced the pixelated image of the camera. Trying to find the ‘tree with a rope around it’ someone drew on the map. 

He must be a man born under a privileged star because it took him just fifteen more minutes of walking to find it. 

The rope had dry blood, it hung from a big old tree and balanced with the night’s wind. Danny walked closer to it and held it on his gloved hands.

_ Click. _

He looked around, trying to find something else before leaving until he bumped against a rock with pink paint smeared all over. It was behind the tree and he knew for sure it was a mark.

Danny didn’t like to work hard for something; most of the things he had, he got them out of pure ambition but never putting too much effort. As he kneeled in front of the pink rock, he wondered why he was changing his ways right then. Fingers digging under wet dirt, removing piles of it until sweat fell from his forehead.

His teeth chewed on his bottom lip as he considered that he was chasing a ghost. Ghostface chases ghost from a crappy town in the middle of nowhere. It would make a shitty headline but he remembered Frank’s words, his eyes glaring directly into his as he warned him about the forest.

That pretty boy and his gang were hiding something and he was about to find out their dirty little secret.

The smell hit him first as he moved aside trying to not throw up. He didn’t know it smelled  _ this _ bad. He was always out of the picture before the body started to decompose, it was part of the pigs’ job to play with shit and rotting food. This wasn’t him at all.

He dug his fingers inside one more time and this time he poked something. He didn’t want to know what it was, he just removed the dirt aside until it was visible enough for the camera to catch on the corpse. 

The man's face lacked eyes, worms came out of his nostrils, mouth and ears as Danny clenched his face in disgust. He took his camera one last time.

_ Click _ .

He stood up and left. Keeping the camera closer to his chest as his heart fluttered at the thought of blackmailing Frank about it.

_ I didn’t even bury him again, Frankie. What are you going to do about it? _

He hopped into his car and drove back to town. The smell didn’t leave his nose until he pulled aside and threw up next to the road. It was traumatizing, Danny thought, cleaning his mouth with his sleeve. 

Finding bodies wasn’t his thing. Rotting, degrading pieces of meat falling apart by time and nature were disgusting. 

As he checked the time before going back inside the car, he wondered how bad Jen would smell when someone found her after his little games. And he felt thankful for not going to stay that long in town to find out.

* * *

He made sure to change his clothes in the backseat. He put on an ugly red knitted sweater he bought in Montana right before crossing the border and his black jogging pants. 

He hated Alberta’s weather so fucking much.

Danny placed his Ghostface suit inside the suitcase he carried in the backseat and walked inside the hotel, muttering a silent ‘thank you’ for the warm atmosphere. The walls were starting to fall apart in some places and the stairs seemed to be inspired by a horror movie but even under those circumstances, he didn’t seem to feel out of place. 

He belonged there. 

Danny Johnson belongs to the black veil covering a corner where the dim light didn’t manage to reach. He belongs to ripped out of space and time hallways, to dry bloodstains on a wall right next to the elevator buttons. He belongs to the night and its children.

He arrived at the hallway where his room waited for him to conceal his affairs but as much as he was running out of time for his date with Jennifer, he seemed to be attracted by two lovers fighting, half naked, in front of their room. A mischievous smile appeared on his face.

“What are you doing with her?!” A young man screamed at another who seemed to be 10 years older than him.

A red haired girl covered her noticeable chest with one of the dirty bed sheets the hotel provided. She was crying too.

“I can explain!” The older man begged but it seemed pointless. Danny could recognize the fury burning inside the young man’s eyes. 

_ Let yourself go. Let it consume you. _

“I don’t need explanations, I can already see what was happening here. Beatrice told me! She told me you come to this shithole to fuck her!” 

The older man grabbed him by the shoulders and the young one slapped him, red started to color his cheek as both screamed and poorly wrestled all over the hallway’s carpet. 

The girl stared at Danny, tears rolling down her cheeks and snot falling from her small nose. 

“Help them! Make them stop!”

Danny huffed, “No way, darling. I’m just an observer here.”

“Fucking asshole.” She mumbled before slamming the door shut. 

“What the fuck is this?!”

Danny turned his head at Frank’s noticeable voice, an innocent smile splayed on his face as he extended his hands at the two men struggling on the ground.

“Lover’s quarrel, Frank.”

“Why are you watching it?!” His eyebrows elevated as he tried to kneel next to the couple but Danny stopped him; hand on his shoulder.

“Let them.”

Frank stared at him with something Danny recognized as fear, primal fear. He immediately retreated, away from his touch and right then, it clicked inside his brain. He was one of those people — probably came from an abusive household. Danny listed it as a highly probable chance before placing his hand back inside his pockets.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Oh, so you can shove me against the door but I _ can’t _ touch you?” 

“You were teasing me, calling me names. I would’ve gutted you if I wanted to.”

_ Like you did to that fucking bastard decomposing in the woods? _

“I don’t want trouble, kiddo,” Frank made a face at Danny’s new stupid nickname for him, “and you don’t want me to accidentally get lost in the woods, right?”

“What is your point?”

The red haired girl left the room, wearing clothes this time. She screamed at the two men who, by this time, were hitting each other against the walls. 

“That you and your buddies stay in your lane,” Frank’s eyes were fixed on the trio, “and I will stay in mine. Besides I’m leaving this shitty town tomorrow.”

“Fucking finally. We don’t need more psycho killers around.”

Danny smiled, “Oh, so you already have that sorted?”

Frank jumped on the spot, realizing his mistake. He stayed quiet for a few seconds that lasted hours in Danny’s mind. He was really pretty when he was cornered like a mouse.

“Everyone is fucking weird here, man. This town… it attracts that kind of energy.” 

“It is a shithole. Florida is better.”

“Florida? Isn’t that where the Ghost Face killer lives?” 

Danny’s smile widened.

“You seem to know about knives, minor crimes and serial killers more than any regular weird kid around. Do I have to be worried about you, Frank?”

Danny started walking to his room now that the couple’s fight moved to the opposite side of the hallway. It delighted him to see Frank following his steps.

“I’m not the one joking around about being one, you know.” He told him as Danny opened the door and turned around to face him.

“Want to come inside?” He paused and then, “I’m not joking, Frank.”

Frank’s lips quivered before he took a step back. Danny’s thrill for the hunt started to vanish as he saw his prey escape from his grasp.  _ This man is a murderer,  _ he reminded himself,  _ he knows how not to get caught. _

“Thanks but I have shit to do,” he started walking back, eyes still fixed on Danny’s and his suitcase, “I’m not what you think I am anyways.”

Danny let out a loud laugh, it vibrated around the decaying hotel’s walls. It sounded sinister, out of place. It made the couple stop fighting and stare at them.

“What do I think you are?” Danny sided his head as he gently smiled at Frank, “A whore? A weirdo? A killer?”

He didn’t reply. He only stared back at the two men observing them and showed them his concealed knife. Their eyes widened like plates and in a few seconds they were back inside their room, leaving only a splash of blood and sweat as evidence of their brawl.

“Oh wow, you scared them!” Danny faked surprise, the tight grip on his suitcase didn’t flick. Eyes fixed on Frank as he imagined him hitting him with it, it had to be hard enough to break his skull if he wanted to take him down. 

What a waste for his baby face.

He didn’t want to kill the other men and track the woman who saw them anyway. 

“Listen,” Frank pointed his knife at him again and Danny reminded himself to keep count of how many times this same situation unfolded in front of him since he arrived there, “I will let it pass this time but only because your freak ass is leaving tonight. Good riddance, man.”

Danny couldn’t even reply, Frank shoved him inside and closed the door for him. He was about to open it back but his bedside table’s clock started ringing.

He sighed, recklessly tossing the suitcase under the bed as he headed to the bathroom. If it weren’t for his ‘date’ with Jennifer, he would be settling his feud with that young punk. 

Danny let the shower wash away his thoughts until only one remained: the man in the woods and his skull wide open. The man in the woods with worms crawling out of every hole from his body. 

He stared at his hands and obsessively washed them over and over again but he couldn’t get rid of a new strange feeling lingering around his pitch black core.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @emeritusthird


End file.
